Punishment park
by Alehra
Summary: Pour oublier les tensions entre maisons,Dumbledore décide d'organiser un voyage. Harry et Draco ne savent pas encore que ce voyage chamboulera la fin de leur scolarité.Yaoi HPDM. Pas de spoiler T6
1. Chapter 1: le voyage

_**

* * *

**__**Chapitre 1 : Le voyage**_

Ce matin là, Harry fût réveillé par la lumière qui envahissait la pièce. Ron avait encore mal fermé ce satané rideau en allant se coucher la veille.

Mais malgré l'heure matinale, Harry était de bonne humeur. On était dimanche, il faisait beau, et il avait toute la journée devant lui.

Il sortit de son lit et enfila un des gros pull que lui avait tricoté Mme Weasley. Ils étaient certes affreux, mais avaient au moins l'avantage de lui tenir chaud le matin au sortir du lit!

Il se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre du dortoir et se glissa derrière les tentures pour observer le parc. La lumière jaune du soleil tout juste levé jouait de ses plus beaux reflets sur le lac, tout était calme. Il resta devant ce spectacle de longues minutes durant à rêvasser. Bientôt, l'année serait finie. Sa dernière année. Bientôt, Harry devrait dire au revoir à certains de ses amis, peut-être adieu à d'autres, quitter ce lieu qui avait été pour lui sa seule maison, son seul refuge. Il devrait se lancer dans un monde qui lui semblait encore bien trop hostile, malgré la fin de cette fichue guerre. Trouver sa voie, se dinstinguer autrement que par cette éternelle étiquette de héros qui lui collait à la peau. Serait-il seulement capable de leur prouver qu'il était quelqu'un d'autre que juste l'Elu! Harry secoua la tête. C'était inutile de commencer à s'inquièter; il avait encore quatre mois pour réfléchir et était bien décidé à profiter au maximum des deux mois qui lui restait à Poudlard.

Il quitta la fenêtre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il eu un sourire amusé en voyant Ron encore profondément endormi, la bouche ouverte et un fin filet de bave coulant sur son oreiller. Harry savait décidément pourquoi son meilleur ami n'avait jamais tenu ses conquêtes bien longtemps après la première nuit! Il partit se doucher, un sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsqu'il revint, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Ron avait enfin émergé et se battait désespérement avec son pull, essayant de rentrer sa tête dans la manche droite. Harry éclata de rire.

_« Un problème peut-être? »_

_« Non, non, tout va bien »_ répondit Ron sombrement.

Harry rit de plus belle mais s'avanca quand même pour retourner le pull avant que celui-ci ne craque, Ron se tortillant de plus en plus.

_« Mmmh...merci »_ maugréa-t-il.

Quelques minutes après, Harry s'étant habillé et le rouquin ayant trouvé les deux jambes de son pantalon sans trop de mal, les deux amis descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Draco Malfoy et sa bande.

Celui-ci, à l'inverse d'Harry, s'était levé du pied gauche, et aspirait plus que tout à emmerder son meilleur ennemi ce matin-là.

Il le regarda approcher, un sourire railleur aux lèvres. Il laissa les deux Gryffondors passer devant eux, puis fit un croche pied on-ne-peut-plus discret à Harry. Celui-ci s'emmela les jambes, vascilla dangereusement et se recrocha de justesse au buste en bronze d'un ancien ministre quelconque placé là par miracle.

Il se retourna, ses yeux émeraudes lançant des éclairs. Il ouvrit la bouche pour cracher un chapelet d'injure à la tête du crétin de blond qui se trouvait en face de lui, mais le blond en question lui coupa la parole de sa voix calme et trainante:

_« Merlin, qu'est ce que tu as de beaux yeux quand tu es en colère! »_

Harry garda la bouche ouverte, mais son expression changea du tout au tout. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et baissa la tête.

« Connard » maugréa-t-il avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers la Grande Salle.

Malfoy sourit largement. Rien de tel que de ridiculiser Potter pour bien démarrer la journée.

Enfin de bonne humeur, il emboîta le pas aux deux Gryffondors et pénétra dans la Grande Salle.

Harry et Ron étaient plutôt sombres lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur table.

A peine assis, Dean leur bondit dessus:

_« Salut les gars bien dormi? »_

Il enchaîna sans même attendre leur réponse

_« Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qui m'est arrivé hier soir! »_

_« Tu as enfin réussi à te taire plus de cinq minutes de suite? » _ironisa Ron en mordant rageusement dans un croissant.

_-Mais non crétin! Et bien j'étais dans le grand couloir de l'aile Ouest quand Melysia Armstrong est arrivé, plus belle que jamais, et c'est pas peu dire hein! Et alors là, elle s'approche et elle me dit..._

Mais Dean ne put jamais finir sa phrase, car Dumbledore se leva et fit tinter sa petite cuillère contre son verre pour demander le silence.

_« Avant que vous ne repartiez vaquer à vos occupations, j'aimerais parler aux élèves de septième année. Si les élèves des années inférieures voulaient bien avoir la gentillesse de terminer leur déjeuner et de quitter la Salle »_ demanda Dumbledore d'un air persuadé. Le directeur était visiblement excité à l'idée de ce petit conciliabule, car il resta debout avec un grand sourire niais.

Autant dire que tous les élèves avaient bien compris que "terminer leur déjeuner" signifiait vider cul-sec leur verre de jus de citrouille et fourrer un petit pain dans leur poche. Certains ralèrent un peu, mais s'exécutèrent. Une fois les portes fermées, le directeur se racla la gorge pour faire sérieux puis commença à parler:

_« Mes très chers élèves, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer »_

_« Qu'est ce qu'il nous a encore inventé ! railla Malfoy, faisant rire ses amis »_

_« Comme vous le savez tous, vous êtes en septième et dernière année...»_

Malfoy se reprit à le couper:

_« Et observateur avec cela! »_

Ce qui redoubla le rire des ses acolytes.

_« ...et certains s'amusent toujours à faire des commentaires aussi abrutis qu'inutiles! »_ lança le directeur en direction des Serpentards.

Draco baissa les yeux, honteux.

Harry et Ron se lancèrent un regard amusé.

_« Plus sérieusement_, continua Dumbledore, _les directeurs des différentes maisons et moi-même avont eu une petite discussion, et avont constaté que même après ces six années communes, les rivalités entre maisons étaient encore d'actualité »_

Potter et Malfoy s'échangèrent un regard glacial durant un instant.

_« C'est pourquoi, nous avons décidé d'organiser une sorte de voyage scolaire de deux semaines dont le seul but sera d'apprendre à vous connaître afin d'oublier ces petites rancunes. Vous vous rendrez dans un village de vacance sorcier assez confortable accompagnés des directeurs des quatres maisons et de Mme Bibine »_

Harry, Ron, Dean et les autres échangèrent un regard ravi. Deux semaines de détente avant les ASPICS ? Que demander de mieux!

_« Vous logerez dans des châlets de quatre personnes. Non mixtes, monsieur Zabini, pas la peine de lever la main! »_

Blaise abaissa son bras d'un air déçu, faisant rire les autres élèves. Le directeur reprit de plus belle:

« Je disais donc quatre personnes, une de chaque maison »

A cette phrase, Draco, Blaise et leurs amis sursautèrent. Deux semaines à tirer avec ces abrutis!

_« Nous partirons demain matin, vous avez donc toute l'après-midi pour préparer vos baguages,_ conclut Dumbledore. _Bonne journée!_ »

Les septièmes années quittèrent la Grande Salle mitigés, ne sachant trop que penser de l'initiative du directeur. Si partir deux semaines voyage les ravissaient, l'initiative de les passer avec des inconnus des autres maisons les enchantaient moins.

Le lendemain matin, tous les élèves de dernière année se rassemblèrent devant la Grande Porte avec leurs affaires. Dumbledore les emmena à la lisière de la forêt où se tenait une sorte d'énorme sous-marin. Tous embarquèrent sans trop se poser de question. Après le carosse aîlé de Beaux Bâtons et le bâteau pirate de Durmstrang, les élèves de Poudlard ne s'étonnaient plus guère des moyens de transports farfelus utilisés par leurs écoles. Une fois tout le monde à bord, le sous-marin démarra lentement dans la forêt interdite, puis s'avança dans un marécage, où il s'enfonça.

Durant le voyage, chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Le sous-marin était énorme. On ne le sentait presque pas avancer. Soudain, Mme Bibine se planta dans l'allée centrale et pointa sa baguette vers sa gorge :

_"Sonorus! » _prononça-t-elle. Aussitôt, sa voix fut amplifiée, permettant ainsi aux élèves de l'entendre d'un bout à l'autre de l'engin.

_« Très chers amis, nous avons enfin fini de tirer les occupants des différents châlets au sort. Nous allons tout de suite vous en annoncer les résultats en énonçant dans l'ordre : le ou la Gryffondord, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard »_

Elle commença ensuite son énumération:

_« Châlet nr 1 : Dean Thomas, Ernie MacMillan, Simon Welch et Gregory Goyle_

_Châlet nr 2 : Neville Londubat, Jeffrey Hammer, Morag MacDougal et Blaise Zabini_

_Châlet nr 3 : Ronald Weasley ( le rouquin fit la grimace, s'attendant au pire), Justin Finch- Fletchey, Stefan Oxley et Thédore Nott_

_Châlet nr 4 : Seamus Finnigan, John Emmerson, Terry Boot et Vincent Crabbe_

_Châlet nr 5 : Harry Potter, Scott Ryley, Christopher Hemmingway et Draco Malfoy »_

S'ensuivit la liste des filles, que ni Malfoy ni Potter n'écoutèrent, abasourdis.

Eux deux? Dans le même châlet? Pendant deux semaines! C'était tout bonnement inconcevable!

Une fois la liste des filles terminée, les deux jeunes gens bondirent sur les professeurs.

_« Il faut changer cela! »_ s'écria Harry

_« C'est impossible! » _hurla Draco simultanément

Les deux ennemis se jetèrent un regard glacé.

_« Mais mais mais!_ répliqua Mme Bibine, _ce voyage est bien fait pour apprendre à se connaître non?»_

Elle les gratifia d'un sourire légèrement niais mais assez persuasif. Tout deux baissèrent la tête. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Arrivés à bon port, tous les élèves de Poudlard descendirent un peu assomés du sous-marin. Ils se rassemblèrent tous à l'entrée du village. Les professeurs se placèrent devant les eux et donnèrent les dernières informations pour le séjour. Ce fut Mc Gonagall qui parla :

_« Nous voici donc arrivés au Pinewood Village. Comme vous pouvez le constater, il est déjà assez tard. La soirée s'organisera comme suit : nous allons vous distribuer de petits morceaux de papier avec le mot de passe de votre châlet,un colis de nourriture et de l'argent. Vous aurez ensuite 3h pour ranger vos affaires et manger. Nous nous retrouverons ensuite au centre du village à 21h...»_

Déjà Draco n'écoutait plus.

_« Non seulement il faut se taper deux semaines avec trois tarés, mais en plus il faut faire la bouffe nous-même. Manquerait plus qu'ils nous demandent de faire le ménage!»_ s'éclama-t-il, bougon.

_« ...et il va de soi nous comptons sur votre bonne volonté quand au rangement et à la propreté dans votre châlet! »_ conclut Mme Mc Gonagall.

_« Oh putain »_ lâcha Malfoy d'un air désespéré. Blaise éclata de rire.

Vexé, Draco fit volte-face et alla chercher ses affaires dans le sous-marin.

Harry n'avait pas écouté toutes les informations données pas les professeurs mais s'en foutait un peu. Il y aurait de toute façon un gentil petit Poufsouffle pour tout lui répeter trois fois, au besoin. Ou Hermione, c'était à choisir...

Il soupira. Sa malle pesait lourd. Il s'avança vers McGonagall pour lui demander le mot de passe.

_« Mr Hemmingway a déjà pris votre mot de passe, mon cher. Châlet numéro 217. Par contre, il n'a pas pris le colis nourriture, faites moi donc ce plaisir de l'emporter!_ »dit-elle d'un air entendu, empillant la caisse sur la malle d'Harry, qui failli crouler sous le poids.

_« Vieille chouette »_bougonna-t-il tout bas.

_« Hum...merci professeur»_ s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter tout haut, froidement.

Harry tourna un peu en rond avant de trouver le châlet. Mais il eu de ce fait l'occasion de remarquer que le village "confortable" comme l'avait décrit Dumbledore portait très bien son adjectif. Juste après l'entrée se trouvait effectivement un "centre" qu'il ne détailla cependant pas trop. Sa malle pesait trop lourd pour s'attarder. Au delà, un immense parc boisé s'étendait à perte de vue, où de petits châlets en pin étaient disposés le long d'une allée sinueuse.

Harry trouva enfin le numéro 217. La porte était ouverte et failli bien l'être pour toujours, car il manqua de peu de l'arracher en tentant d'y faire passer sa malle. Epuisé, il lâcha tout sur le seuil. Il releva la tête, et se retrouva face au sourire moqueur de Christopher Hemmingway. Celui-ci était très grand, mince et avait de longs cheveux, teints en une couleur un peu suspecte, entre le bleu et l'argenté.

_« Tiens tiens, mais voilà le pote Potter"_ »dit-il en allant fermer la porte.

_«Bonjour Christopher _» répondit Harry un peu froidement.

Harry jetta un coup d'oeil autours de lui. Une grande table trônait au millieu de la pièce, derrière laquelle se trouvait un coin cuisine. A sa droite, il y avait un salon, avec 3 grands divans. Un petit couloir à sa gauche donnait sur des portes closes.

_« Sympa, non? »_ dit nonchalement Harry

_« Bof, un peu petit à mon goût »_ répliqua Hemmingway d'un air blasé.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire une petite grimace derrière son dos. Ainsi, il n'avait pas hérité d'un merdeux, mais de deux.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le couloir.

_« J'ai pris la première chambre à gauche,_ annonça Christopher, _et l'autre Poufsouffle dont j'ai encore oublié le nom a pris celle du fond. Il est déjà reparti;d'ailleurs celui-là! Je lui faisais peur sans doute"_ ajouta-t-il dans un petit rire.

_« Y'a de quoi »_ songea Harry, sans même prendre la peine de répondre au Serdaigle.

Il ouvrit la deuxième porte à droite et découvrit une grande chambre aux murs peints en jaune. Un grand lit était placé près de la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin commun, un bureau et une armoire lui faisant face. Il rangea ses affaires puis retourna dans le salon commun.

Quelqu'un tambourinait de manière plus qu'énergique à la porte. Aussi, Harry fût-il étonné de voir Hemmingway vautré dans un des fauteils, occupé à lisser sa robe.

_« Ca ne te dirais pas d'ouvrir par le plus grand des hasards non?_ »lança Harry, énervé

_« C'est Malfoy. J'ai pas envie de lui ouvrir! »_

_« Ben tiens! »_

Harry ouvrit la porte à un Malfoy dont les yeux brûlaient littéralement. Sans même prendre la peine de remercier le Gryffondor, il se rua dans le châlet et se mit à hurler sur Christopher:

_**« Je suppose que tu trouves ca très marrant de me laisser dehors et de me faire coucou comme un abruti quand je regarde par la fenêtre! Et bien mon ami si tu commences dès maintenant à jouer à ce petit jeu-là avec moi, laisses-moi te dire que tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça! Je vais te...»**_

Harry les regarda, dépité.

Décidément, ce voyage promettait d'être agréable!

Il claqua violemment la porte. Peut-être un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu d'ailleurs. Les deux autres sursautèrent et stoppèrent net leur dispute. Ils se retournèrent et le regardèrent, interdits.

Harry eut un frisson soudain et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il lança avec un sourire moqueur:

_« Toi aussi tu as de beaux yeux quand tu es énervé Malfoy »_

Puis il se retourna et regagna sa chambre, sous les yeux ébahis des deux jeunes hommes.

* * *

Et voilà! Fin du premier chapitre... Il promet d'être mouvementé ce voyage! J''espère que vous avez aimé! Le deuxième chapitre ne devrais pas -trop- tarder à arriver... ! N'oubliez pas la pauvre petite auteur que je suis... cliquez sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche! 

Je vous des gros bisous

Alehra

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: le blaireau

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Bon, tout d'abord, des excuses s'imposent! Ce chapitre a en effet mis un temps plus que certain à être posté. Je ne dirai pas que c'était totalement en dehors de ma volonté, mais j'ai tout de même enchaîné examens-fin d'études-diplôme-festival-vacances-opération d'une dent, le tout en deux mois. J'ai donc été un peu débordée.Bref, mieux vaut tard que jamais... Enjoy! _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Chapitre 2 : Le blaireau**_

Draco fixa la porte de la chambre d'Harry pendant une bonne minute avant de retrouver ses esprits. Christopher eut un petit rire moqueur.

_« La ferme, toi ! » _lui lâcha Malfoy.

Christopher n'ajouta rien mais resta planté en plein milieu de salon, les bras croisés, à observer Malfoy d'un air amusé. Le blond se retourna non sans lui avoir lancé un dernier regard noir, et empoigna sa malle.

Il entra dans la chambre à côté de celle de Potter, la seule dont la porte était encore ouverte. La chambre était relativement grande et confortable. C'était déjà un point positif.

Cependant, Draco ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point les sorciers de bas étage que devaient être les propriétaires du village avaient mauvais goût en matière de décoration. Les murs étaient peints en bleu lavende. Le couvre-lit et les tentures étaient jaunes pâles. Un grand cadre surplombait le lit, représentant un vieux sorcier dans un champs de fleurs.

_« Tout juste bon à faire des cauchemars »_ murmura-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel.

Il referma la porte et posa sa malle sur le bureau. Il en sortit au hasard un des nombreux livres qu'il avait emmené, et alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

_« Préparation et administration de potions complexes à l'usage de l'élite ». _

Cela s'annonçait absolument parfait pour se changer les idées et déstresser.

Il ouvrit le livre, parcourut la table des matières, puis se mit à lire l'introduction. Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, il cessa sa lecture, et fixa dans le vide.

Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Ses pensées en revenaient à chaque fois à la dispute qui venait d'avoir lieu. Certes, il en fallait bien plus pour discréditer un Malfoy, mais ce foutu Gryffondor l'avait quand même bien ridiculisé!

Draco fulminait. Il devait trouver un moyen de se venger. Ou alors ...il le torturerait. Au choix.

La deuxième solution l'excitait certes plus, mais le Serpentard ne voyait pas de moyen discret d'effectuer cette besogne. Aussi décida-t-il d'opter pour la première proposition. Son imagination débordante l'aiderais bien dans cette tâche. Satisfait, il se replongea dans son livre avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit et soupira. Tout compte fait, ces quinze jours allaient vraiment être un calvaire. Il se retrouvait avec les deux pires caractères de toute l'école, et ne connaissait même pas le quatrième occupant de leur châlet. Le châlet de Ron se trouvait à bien 10 minutes de marche du sien, et il ne savait même pas quand il aurait l'occasion de voir son meilleur ami.

Tout ce qu'il espèrait, c'était que les étudiants seraient mélangés durant la journée, pour ne pas à avoir à subir le caractère de cochon des deux autres trop longtemps. Harry soupira une nouvelle fois.

Il se leva et récupéra nonchalamment un livre dans son sac.

_« Cours élémentaire de potions de dernière année : trucs et astuces pour réussir sans difficulté»_

Rien que le titre lui donnait envie de jeter l'ouvrage par la fenêtre. C'était encore un de ces fichus livres qu'Hermione lui avait dégoté dieu sait où.

Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'un petit coup de pouce en potion serait toujours le bienvenu. Les ASPICS approchaient à grand pas, et ses notes en potions étaient devenues de plus en plus médiocres au fur et à mesure que l'année.

Harry voyait deux causes probables à ce phénomène : soit Rogue en avait de plus en plus marre de le voir et s'acharnait de plus en plus sur lui, soit le problème venait du fait qu'il ne savait toujours pas faire la différence entre l'armoise et l'asphodèle. Harry préferait certes la première solution, mais ne pouvait pas mentir: il ne savait toujours pas la différence entre l'armoise et l'asphodèle.

Il s'assit donc au bureau en soupirant, ouvrit le livre et commença à déchiffrer.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Harry se redressa brusquement. Il s'était endormi sur son bouquin de potion. Il grogna, passa ses mains sur son visage et alla ouvrir la porte.

_« Bonjour Harry! Je suis Scott Ryley! » _lui annonça le garçon en face de lui

Pas encore très réveillé, Harry détailla celui-ci. Il était relativement petit et enveloppé. Ses cheveux châtains clairs étaient coupés au bol et tombaient légèrement sur ses yeux. Il portait un t-shirt vert pomme et un pantalon brun. Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le mauvais goût évident du Poufsouffle en matière de mode. Au moins, Malfoy aurait une autre victime.

Sans attendre qu'Harry lui réponde, Ryley continua, d'un air enjoué:

_« Je me disais que comme on doit cohabiter pendant deux semaines ce serait bien de faire connaissance, alors on va tous se réunir au salon ! » _

Harry reprit ses esprits tant bien que mal, avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de lui proposer.

_« Apprendre à se connaître? Mais c'est inut...» _commença Harry

Mais Scott ne le laissa pas terminer. Il lui empoigna la main et le traîna contre son gré dans la pièce principale où se trouvait déjà Christopher. Harry lança un regard désepéré à celui-ci, qui éclata de rire. Scott ne releva même pas la moquerie du Serdaigle et repartit de plus belle frapper à la porte de Malfoy. Le blond fit une telle tête en voyant l'allure du Poufsouffle qu'Harry et Christopher ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Le garçon recommença la même manoeuvre qu'avec Harry et Malfoy se retrouva en face d'eux en deux temps trois mouvements, sans trop avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Scott se planta à côté d'eux d'un air satisfait. Tous le regardèrent d'un air effaré.

_« Bon! Qui commence! »_ demanda-t-il d'un air assuré

Les trois autres se regardèrent.

_« Commencer quoi? »_ demanda Malfoy, suspicieux.

_« Et bien, à se présenter ! »_

Christopher éclata à nouveau de rire. Harry et Draco fixèrent le Poufsouffle comme s'il s'agissait d'un spécimen rare venu du ciel.

_« Bon et bien, puisque personne ne parle, je vais me présenter, moi! Je m'appelle donc Scott Ryley. Je suis né en Irlande, de parents sorciers. Ma maman est infirmière à Ste Mangouste et mon papa travaille comme secrétaire dans un petit bureau du ministère. J'ai une soeur qui s'appelle Minia. Elle va avoir six ans au mois de juillet. Et j'ai aussi un grand frère qui s'appelle Joey. Il a 21 ans, alors il ne vit déjà plus à la maison, et il travaille dans un magasin de vêtements au chemin de traverse. J'ai aussi un gros chat gris qui s'appelle ... »_

_«Oui oui ça va c'est bon!»_ cria presque Harry, apeuré.

Il n'était pas franchement disposé à l'écouter pendant des heures.

_« Il faut, hum... laisser l'occasion aux autres de se présenter aussi! »_ se justifia-t-il.

_« D'accord! Vas-y alors! »_ lui répondit le Poufsouffle

Harry le regarda d'un air atterré et bafouilla:

_« Heu... Et bien je m'appelle Harry Potter, j'ai 17 ans et j'habite heu... à Londres »_

Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire de plus.

_« C'est tout ? » _interrogea Scott

_« Et bien ... heu... oui! Il... il faut se découvrir aussi un peu, sinon c'est pas drôle » _lui répondit Harry avec un joli sourire forcé.

Le Poufsouffle eu l'air satisfait, et se tourna vers Christopher, lequel se « présenta » avec une voix de petite fille ridicule. Draco, lui, se contenta d'un « J'ai rien à dire » aussi sec que radical.

La scène des « présentations » prit ainsi fin, et un grand silence s'en suivit, pour le plus grand plaisir des trois malheureux.

Mais leur bonheur fut vite écourté par un Scott à demi hystérique qui tapa dans ses mains en sautant sur place.

_« J'ai une idée »_, piailla-t-il

_« Et meeeerde » _murmura Hemmingway, arrachant un sourire aux deux autres

_« On va tous se donner des petits surnoms »_

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains, Draco tapa la sienne contre le montant de sa chaise.

Mais Ryley continua, sans se démonter:

_« Harry, tu seras le lionceau, Christopher, tu seras l'épervier, Draco la couleuvre et moi...» _

_« Et toi, tu es un gros blaireau »_ acheva Malfoy, cinglant.

_« Oui! » _explosa le Poufsouffle en sautant sur place, ne comprenant visiblement pas l'allusion.

Christopher et Harry éclatèrent de rire.

_« Ah... »_ haleta Christopher, se reprenant difficilement de son fou-rire, « C_'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai faim moi ! »_

_« Ouais moi aussi » _avoua le Gryffondor, riant toujours

_« Bon, voyons voir ce que nous réserve le colis bouffe »_

Les trois garçons se levèrent, jetant un regard méfiant en direction de Scott qui les fixait toujours en gloussant, et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

Harry fouilla quelques secondes dans les tiroirs pour trouver un couteau, et trancha le collant qui soudait la boîte. Il abaissa les rabats, et tous les quatres se penchèrent pour observer le contenu du fameux colis. Sans trop le vouloir, ils restèrent une bonne minute à fixer les aliments d'un air désespéré.

_« Bon ben je pense qu'on va faire régime les gars »_ annonça Malfoy.

_« Mais non, soit pas si défaitiste, regarde, il y a des pâtes, là. C'est toujours bon, des pâtes » _essaya de rassurer Harry.

_« Mais, on ne peut pas manger des pâtes sans rien d'autre »_ fit assez justement remarquer le Poufsouffle, miraculeusement sorti de sa crise de folie.

Christopher plongea sa main dans la boîte, et en ressorti un bocal de sauce tomate.

Draco grimaça. La sauce avait l'air tout sauf appétissante.

_« On va se régaler, je vous dis! »_ fit Potter en rigolant.

_« Bah toute façon on n'a pas le choix » _lâcha Draco, _« Cuisons donc des pâtes »_

Un long silence suivit cette affirmation. Ce fut Hemmingway qui le brisa:

_« Heu... est ce que quelqu'un sait cuire des pâtes ? »_

Draco et Scott baissèrent les yeux, penauds.

_« Moi, j'ai déjà vu Mme Weasley en cuire mais je me rappelle plus très bien...»_ hésita Harry.

_« C'est pas grave, on va essayer ! »_ affirma Scott.

_« Je sais qu'il faut mettre une casserole sur la cuisinière, avec de l'eau puis mettre les pâtes dedans»_

_« Et bien, tu vois, c'est pas bien compliqué » _dit Christopher en se baissant pour prendre une casserole dans l'armoire.

Il fit couler de l'eau jusqu'à ras bord, puis la posa sur un gaz. Draco jeta un étincelle avec sa baguette et le feu se mit à lécher les bords de la marmite. Satisfait, Christopher attendit un peu, puis versa le contenu des pâtes dans l'eau.

_« Bon ben maintenant, il faut attendre »_ assura Harry

_« Combien de temps ? »_

_« Ah... je... je sais pas. Cette fois là, ça m'a paru très long, mais on avait faim alors je sais pas trop bien dire... » _bafouilla le Gryffondor

_« Bon, on va les laisser vingt minutes . On verra bien. En attendant, occupons-nous de cette délicieuse sauce »_ ironisa Christopher

Draco pris le bocal qui se trouvait près de lui, dévissa le couvercle, et en renifla le contenu. Il fit une nouvelle grimace.

Harry lui arracha des mains pour constater qu'effectivement, la sauce dégageait une odeur acide et peu attirante. Christopher lui arracha le pot des mains à son tour, alluma le gaz et plaça celui-ci directement dessus. L'idée paraissait un peu étrange à Harry, mais Hemmingway avait l'air tellement sûr de lui qu'il n'osa pas répliquer.

_« Voilà, maintenant on attend! » _

Scott alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, Christopher sorti sur la terrasse du jardin commun et s'allongea sur un transat; Draco et Harry se retrouvèrent à deux dans le petit coin cuisine.

Draco réfléchit à deux cent à l'heure. Le moment était parfait pour prendre sa revanche. Nonchalamment, il ouvrit le frigo devant lequel se trouvait Harry, feignant de ranger un pot de yaourt, coinçant ainsi le Gryffondor contre l'armoire. Sans attendre que celui-ci ait eu le temps de se reculer, il se baissa l'air de rien, frottant allègrement ses fesses bien moulée dans son pantalon contre le brun.

Une fois redressé, il claqua la porte du frigo et se retourna violemment, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres à peine de Potter.

_« Oh... pardon » _feigna-t-il de s'excuser avec un sourire.

Le Gryffondor semblait près à exploser tant il virait au rouge et fixait désespérément la semelle de ses chaussures.

Malfoy rayonna encore plus en voyant la bosse se former dans le pantalon du brun à un endroit bien spécifique.

_« Tu me sembles... tendu, Potter. Quelque chose ne va pas? »_ demanda-t-il d'un air faussement angélique.

_« Heu... non ça.. ça va »_ grommela l'intéressé, plus gêné que jamais.

_« Dans ce cas, tout va bien » _acheva le Serpentard, qui s'éloigna avec un clin d'oeil.

Draco rentra dans sa chambre, ferma la porte et éclata de rire. Il aurait du filmer Potter tant sa tête avait été drôle. Il se serait repassé le film en boucle les jours de mauvaise humeur.

Satisfait, il s'assit sur son lit et regarda par la fenêtre.

Hemmingway s'était déjà levé de son transat et tentait de draguer une jeune fille blonde assez mignonne. Celle-ci ne parlait visiblement pas la même langue et ne cessait de glousser aux tentatives infructueuses du Serdaigle pour se faire comprendre.

Draco sourit : ce mec était peut-être le seul de l'école à avoir une fortune comparable à la sienne, mais en ce qui concernait l'apparence et la classe, il le surpassait largement.

Harry s'affala dans le canapé à côté du Poufsouffle, la tête complètement dans le gaz. Celui-ci recommença automatiquement à lui raconter sa vie, mais Harry n 'entendit pas un traître mot de ce qu'il déblatérait. Cela dit, il est un fait certain qu'il ne faisait pas beaucoup d'efforts.

Soudainement, une violente explosion fit bondir Harry de son fauteuil, le sortant de sa torpeur. Scott et lui se levèrent d'un même mouvement et se ruèrent vers le coin cuisine d'où provenait le bruit.

Draco sursauta violemment, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu provoquer un boucan pareil. Il entendit ensuite la voix perçante et effrayée de Ryley par la fenêtre:

_**« Christopheeeeer, Christopheeeeer, viens viiiiite! »**_

Draco observa avec un large sourire ledit Christopher devenir blême, et sourire niaisement à sa nouvelle copine blonde qui gloussait. Il s'excusa de manière gauche, fit un signe de main puis pénétra dans le chalet.

Draco se leva pour enfin aller voir ce qui se tramait dans la cuisine.

Une fois arrivé dans celle-ci, il faillit faire demi-tour, voyant l'ampleur des dégâts. Christopher et Scott se meuglaient littéralement dessus, et Harry était assis sur un des tabourets hauts, se tenant la tête entre les mains. Mais surtout... la cuisine était quasi entièrement maculée d'une substance rouge et gluante. Il ne fallu pas longtemps au blond pour distinguer la substance en question : la sauce tomate. Draco soupira et se dirigea vers le Gryffondor en évitant de glisser.

_« Peut-on savoir ce qui nous vaut l'état de guerre civile dans lequel se trouve notre cuisine? »_ articula-t-il lentement, faisant relever la tête au brun.

_« Il a laissé le pot sur le feu... et qu'est ce que fait un pot laissé trop longtemps sur le feu? »_ prononça Harry d'un ton trop calme au goût de Draco.

_« Heu..._, osa celui-ci, un peu inquiet, _je ne sais pas »_

Harry marqua un arrêt, puis se redressa d'un bond de son tabouret en hurlant:

_**« IL EXPLOSE! »**_

Le coeur de Draco fit un bond de 10 centimètres tellement il se saisit. Christopher et Scott s'arrêtèrent instantanément dans leur bagarre, le Serdaigle lâcha le Poufsouffle qu'il tenait par le col, et celui-ci s'étala brutalement sur le sol. Tous les trois fixèrent le brun.

Celui-ci réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire, rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et se calma aussitôt.

Il se racla la gorge et dit d'un ton sourd:

_« On va ranger tout cela puis on mangera, hum... ce qui nous reste »_

Les trois autres étaient tellement effarés qu'ils hochèrent la tête d'un air bête et se mirent au travail.

Scott se mit instantanément à frotter le sol avec son pull en tremblant. Christopher le regarda d'un air narquois et alla chercher une serpillière dans l'armoire.

Draco et Harry se lancèrent un regard, se dirigèrent vers le tiroir, et l'ouvrirent simultanément

_« Excuse-moi, je ..._ bafouilla Draco, retirant brusquement sa main, _je voulais juste une cuillère pour ramasser la sauce récupérable »_

_« Heu... ouais, ouais vas-y » _lui ditHarry, sans avouer qu'il comptait faire la même chose.

Il se retourna, et alla jeter un coup d'oeil dans la casserole de pâtes. Il avait en effet coupé le gaz machinalement en allant voir l'ampleur des dégâts causés par le bocal, mais n'avait pas regardé si celles-ci étaient cuites. Il fut tellement désespéré par ce qu'il y vit qu'il resta prostré devant.

Draco se dirigea vers la cuisinière dans l'espoir d'y récolter un peu de sauce, et vit Potter planté devant celle-ci, fixant la casserole de pâtes. Il s'approcha discrètement et regarda timidement par dessus l'épaule du brun. Lorsqu'il vit le contenu de la marmite, il ne put s'empêcher de hausser le sourcil gauche. Les pâtes avaient pris une teinte blanchasse et s'étaient toutes rassemblées en une énorme masse informe.

Harry tourna la tête brusquement. Draco fit un pas en arrière et le regarda d'un air gêné. Il craignait une nouvelle phase d'emportement de la part de son colocataire.

Ils se fixèrent tous les deux pendant deux bonnes minutes. Harry fut le premier à sourire, puis tous deux éclatèrent de rire.

C'était nerveux...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Voilà, voilà! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu, malgré l'attente. Le troisième est déjà en route, si ça peut vous rassurer. Je voudrais remercier Crystel pour avoir rempli le rôle de bêtalectrice avec excellence, et ce, sans même que je lui demande... Si ça c'est pas une fille parfaite! Merci miss. Merci aussi à celles (ou ceux ? Mais j'en doute:-)) qui m'ont laissé une review. N'hésitez pas à faire de même cette fois-ci! J'vous fais des gros bisous... à bientôt_


	3. Chapter 3 : Introduction en la matière

_Voilà, voilà. Cela fait approximativement 3 semaines que ce chapitre est fini. J'ai attendu un bon moment en vue d'une bêtalecture qui n'est jamais arrivée (manque de temps de l'une, jamais de réponse de l'autre charmant !) En attendant, je trouve cela dommage qu'il dorme ainsi sur mon ordi. Je vous le poste donc. J'ai fait mon possible pour ne pas laisser trop de fautes d'innatention, j'espère que vous saurez être indulgent(e)s si il en reste!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Chapitre 3 : Introduction en la matière**_

A 20h30, Harry avait déjà enfilé ses chaussures et sa cape, et s'apprêtait à sortir. Il savait pertinemment bien qu'il serait en avance, mais l'ambiance qui régnait dans le châlet depuis leur repas plus que raté commençait à lui peser. De plus, depuis qu'il avait regagné sa chambre, il n'avait cessé d'y penser. Il savait très bien que cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, mais c'était plus fort que lui: il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser.

Il avait ri avec Draco Malfoy. Mais pas ri parce que les convenances le voulaient ou encore parce que quelqu'un d'autre avait raconté une blague. Non. Ils avaient ri par complicité, sans même se parler. Et ça, Harry ne connaissait qu'une seule autre personne avec qui il pouvait le faire: Ron.

Il avait beau tourner et retourner la chose dans sa tête, il ne savait pas comment c'était possible.

Enervé de penser encore à cela, il se leva brusquement de son lit , empoigna sa baguette et sortit de sa chambre.

Dans le salon, Scott était étalé sur le ventre et écrivait dans ce qui semblait être un journal, masquant au fur et à mesure, comme si quelqu'un aurait l'idée de vouloir lire ce qu'il écrivait.

Malfoy était affalé dans le divan, les pieds sur la table basse, et tripotait sur un petit instrument qu'Harry remarqua immédiatement: un lecteur de musique sorcier. Cela ressemblait très fort à une pensine miniaturisée, mais Harry ne savait pas comment cela fonctionnait exactement. Pour être tout à fait honnête, ces lecteurs étaient tellement onéreux qu' il n'en avait même jamais vu en vrai.

Il feignit de ne pas être impressionné et lança aux deux garçons:

_« Bon les gars, moi j'y vais, on se revoit tantôt »_

_« Déjà , _demanda Malfoy sans lever la tête de son lecteur, _Il est quelle heure? »_

_« 20h30... mais j'ai besoin d'air. Puis avec un peu de chance je trouverai encore un magasin ouvert où je pourrai trouver un petit quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent » _répondit Harry, d'un air cynique.

Malfoy sourit toujours sans lever la tête.

_« Ok, à tout à l'heure alors! »_

Draco leva la tête lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer derrière Potter. Une question lui tournait dans la tête depuis le «repas». D'où lui venait cette sympathie soudaine dont il usait vis-à-vis de Potter? Depuis ce fou-rire qu'ils avaient eu une bonne heure auparavant, le blond n'était plus capable d'être désagréable envers le Gryffondor. Il avait bien essayé de le casser pendant qu'ils mangeaient, mais il ne pouvait le cacher: voir cette lueur d'énervement dans le regard de son ennemi ne lui avait pas fait autant plaisir que d'habitude. Ennemi... il fut tout de même rassuré que ce mot soit le premier à lui venir à l'esprit lorsqu'il pensait au brun. Il secoua la tête. Il se posait bien trop de question. Il plaça son lecteur dans sa poche et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Tout bien réfléchi,il avait besoin d'air, lui aussi. Mais il était exclus qu'il parte juste après Potter, il aurait eu l'air de le suivre. Il ferma la porte de sa chambre, et entreprit alors de se changer.

Harry ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver le centre. Sans sa malle de deux tonnes, le trajet lui parut étonnamment plus court qu'à l'allée. Une fois sur place, il eu l'occasion de détailler. Le centre n'était pas très grand, mais comportait le principal : une sorte de petit supermarché, une librairie, un bar et quelques petits snacks et restaurants.

Il entra dans le supermarché, et s'acheta un paquet de biscuits aux chocolat. Ce n'était certes pas très diététique, mais il n'avait plus rien mangé de solide depuis la veille au soir.

Il était en train de se battre avec l'emballage lorsqu'une voix familière l'accosta:

_« Alors, déjà en train de se gaver de cochonneries ? » _

Il tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami, qui sortait tout juste du snack voisin, et se sentit soudain soulagé. Il avait enfin quelqu'un à qui parler.

_« Arrêtes, si je devais me contenter de ce qu'on a mangé ce soir, dans deux jour, tu m'enterres! » _répondit le brun avec un grand sourire.

Ron éclata de rire:

_« Ca ne pouvait pas être plus dramatique que chez nous!», _riposta le rouquin

_« On avait décidé de faire des pommes de terre sautées avec du steak. Justin a déclaré d'emblée qu'on pouvait toujours aller se faire voir pour qu'il nous aide. _

_Alors j'ai tenté de me souvenir comment faisait ma mère. J'ai mis de l'huile dans la poëlle, j'ai coupé les pommes de terre en quatre morceaux et je les ai mis dessus. Entre temps, Théodore a mis les steaks dans une autre poëlle. Je ne sais pas ce qui a cloché, mais au bout de quelques minutes, une épaisse fumée noire avait envahit tout le châlet. On a alors essayé d'allumer l'aération qui se trouve au dessus de la cuisinière. Comme la fumée restait, Stefan s'est mis en tête de jeter de l'eau sur les steaks pour qu'ils arrêtent de fumer._

_Et tout d'un coup, on s'est retrouvé avec des flammes d'un mètre de haut sortant de la poëlle. Tout le filtre de l'aération a pris feu. On savait pas quoi faire alors on restait là comme des cons, plantés devant. _

_Heureusement, Snape est passé à ce moment-là pour voir si tout se passait bien, et d'un sort, il a tout éteint, non sans nous avoir traités de sombres crétins »_

Harry était littéralement mort de rire. Lui qui pensait qu'ils avaient été imbattables, il venait de recevoir la preuve du contraire. Il se jura de raconter l'histoire à Draco pour le faire rire.

Alors soudain, il reprit son sérieux. Depuis quand racontait-il ses histoires drôles à Draco Malfoy? Ron le tira de ses pensées, sans même y faire attention :

_« Et chez vous, que s'est-il passé de si dramatique?»_

Le brun reprit ses esprits, et commença le récit de leurs exploits culinaires à son meilleur ami, tout en croquant dans un biscuit.

Draco arriva au centre peu de temps après. Son regard ballaya les alentours à la recherche de ses acolytes. Il eu l'occasion de remarquer Potter et l'autre crétin de roux discuter devant le supermarché. Il se décida donc à ne pas s'y rendre. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de passer devant eux, sachant très bien qu'une nouvelle joute verbale l'attendait. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il n'avait définitivement plus envie ce soir.

Il aperçut alors la silhouette maigrichonne de Théodore dans le bar. Blaise était assis à ses côtés, et lui fit un signe de la main. Le blond leur sourit et alla les rejoindre. Il s'assit sur un tabouret haut aux côtés de son meilleur ami et commanda une bière.

_« Alors, comment ca va ? » _lui demanda Blaise.

_«Et bien disons que je me tape le pire blaireau de toute les septième années, ainsi que le plus insupportable crétin que la terre aie porté. Mais à part ça, tout va » _répondit rapidement Draco

_«Et avec Potter? »_ Questionna Théodore

Draco hésita pendant un dixième de seconde, puis répondit d'un air un peu trop sec à son goût:

_«Ben, Potter c'est Potter quoi » _

Il but ensuite une longue gorgée de bière à même la bouteille pour couper court. Ses deux amis l'observèrent une minute, puis se rendirent compte qu'il ne faudrait pas trop revenir sur le sujet.

Blaise brisa alors le silence:

_« Moi ben... mouais, ça peut aller. Londubat bien sûr, il est con, mais bon, il est tellement timide qu'il parle pas, donc il ne me dérange pas. Morag a l'air assez sympa. Et le Poufsouffle, je me rappelle pas son nom, mais il n'a pas l'air bien terrible par rapport au tien »_

Draco leva les yeux aux ciel. C'était vrai que, par rapport à Scott, les deux autres n'avaient pas à se plaindre.

Théodore continua, de son air nonchalant habituel :

_«Moi, je me plains pas. Stefan je le connaissais déjà, donc j'ai rien à dire de plus, le Poufsouffle il nous a envoyé péter au bout de dix minutes, donc je peux pas bien juger, et Ron, désolé de te décevoir Dray, mais c'est un chouette type. On s'est bien marré ce soir en essayant de faire à manger »_

Draco grommela. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa propre soirée avec le Gryffondor. Lui aussi c'était bien amusé. Mais il préferait mourir enterré vivant que d'avouer à ses meilleurs amis qu'il avait passé un bon moment avec Potter.

Il vida sa bière cul-sec et regarda sa montre.

_«Bon, il est 55, venez, on y va »_

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête. Chacun sorti la monnaie de sa poche et la déposa sur le comptoir, avant de sortir du bar.

Harry était appuyé contre le mur du snack et s'endormait peu à peu. Cela faisait bien une demi heure que Mc Gonagall parlait. Et approximativement vingt-cinq minutes qu'il ne l'écoutait plus.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil autours de lui. Tout le monde semblait rêver. Ron avait carrément fermé les yeux, malgré les coups de coude que lui donnait Hermione toutes les deux minutes. Seamus et Dean faisaient un concours de celui qui propulsait une fourmi le plus loin. Scott plus loin, piaillait avec Ernie et Justin. Malfoy chuchotait avec Théodore et visiblement, pestait sur Christopher, à voir les regards noirs qu'ils lui lançaient. Ce dernier observait un groupe de filles qui passaient au loin...

_« Suivez-moi »_ cria soudainement Mc Gonagall, les sortant tous de leur torpeur.

Tous les élèves assis par terre se relevèrent et suivirent leur professeur de métamorphose.

Ils suivirent ainsi le chemin, contournèrent les bâtiments et empruntèrent le petit sentier qui s'enfonçait dans les bois.

Au bout de deux minutes, ils se retrouvèrent en face d'un énorme dôme de verre éclairé. Tout le monde semblait étonné, le dôme étant invisible des alentours.

_«Voici donc la piscine »_ leur annonça Mc Gonagall, visiblement ravie de les intéresser au moins une fois sur la soirée.

_« Vous pourrez vous y rendre lorsque vous aurez du temps libre dans votre emploi du temps, ou le soir à partir de 19h. Nous passerons vous distribuer les pass pour y entrer demain matin »_

_« Professeur, qu'y a-t- il dans le bâtiment derrière la piscine? »_ demanda judicieusement une fille de Serdaigle.

_«Heu... c'est la discothèque »_ répondit ledit professeur, d'un ton soudainement plus bas.

_«Et nous pourrons y aller, le soir? »_ insista la jeune fille sans se démonter

_«Heu... uniquement le samedi et le dernier jour, si toutefois, toutes les règles comportementales que je vous ai rapellées sont respectées durant le séjour »_

De nombreux élèves firent la moue. Harry vit clairement Malfoy faire un clin d'oeil a Blaise. Sûrement trouveraient-ils un moyen d'y aller tout de même, pensa-t-il.

_« Je vous rappelle donc l'organisation pour demain matin »_ reprit Snape, ignorant très clairement les protestations de ses chers élèves. _« Vous vous levez à l'heure que vous voulez, cela ne nous regarde pas. Mais à 10h00, absolument tout le monde doit être rassemblé ici, devant le supermarché. Nous vous distribuerons alors le programme de la semaine»_

_« Voilà, je pense que tout à été dit, _termina Mme Bibine_, nous attendons de vous de ne plus sortir de vos châlets respectifs d'ici une heure, et de ne pas dormir trop tard non plus. Bonne soirée»_

Harry regarda sa montre. Il était 23h. Il lui restait donc une heure pour profiter de leur temps libre avec Ron et Hermione.

Draco soupira. Plus qu'une heure avant de regagner son châlet infernal.

Il se tourna vers Blaise et Théo

_«Qu'est ce qu'on fait? » _demanda-t-il d'un ton morne

Théo haussa les épaules avec un sourire. Les deux autres rirent. Tous s'étaient très bien compris. Sans un mot de plus, ils retournèrent s'affaler sur une des banquettes du bar et recommandèrent de la bière.

Harry, Ron et Hermione partirent s'assoir un peu plus loin, près du lac. Harry était songeur. Ron était fatigué, et Hermione aurait bien voulu relire le chapitre trente-huit de son livre de métamorphose, tome 8. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait envie de retourner dans son châlet, et préféraient de ce fait rester affalés dans l'herbe. Aucun d'eux ne parla énormément ce soir-là.

Une heure et demi plus tard, Draco arrivait enfin près de son châlet, tant bien que mal. Il n'avait pas trop bu, non. C'est juste qu'il avait un peu de mal à coordonner tous ses mouvements. Derrière lui, Théo chantonnait tout bas, et Blaise rota bruyamment, rompant le silence alentours. Draco se retourna et bouscula son meilleur ami en riant. Théodore, toujours dans son monde, semblait ne rien avoir entendu.

Apercevant enfin les chiffres lumineux indiquant le numéro de son châlet, le blond serra distraitement la main de Blaise. Il la tendit ensuite vers Théodore, mais voyant qu'au bout d'une minute, ce dernier fixait toujours sa main sans comprendre ce qu'il lui voulait, il abandonna et s'engagea dans l'allée.

Il se retourna pour faire un dernier signe de la main à Blaise qui s'éloignait sur le sentier avec son barde personnel, puis se tourna vers la porte. Et s'écrasa le nez dessus. Jurant, il essaya une seconde fois. Sans succès. La porte était verrouillée. Malgré sa légère ivresse, les pensées du Serpentard se rassemblèrent très vite. C'était Potter qui lui avait ouvert la tantôt. Il ne connaissait donc pas le mot de passe.

Il jura une seconde fois, et entreprit de faire le tour du châlet pour aller frapper discretement à la fenêtre de la chambre du Gryffondor. Il n'avait pas fait deux mètre qu'il trébucha sur quelque chose de dur posé au sol, et s'étala dans l'herbe.

Jurant pour la troisième fois de la soirée, il se retourna pour voir sur quoi il avait buté et se tut instantanément.

Harry sentit un choc violent contre sa jambe droite et se réveilla en sursaut. Il entendit ensuite un bruit de chute et des jurons. Ses yeux mirent quelques instants à s'habituer à l'obscurité, mais il ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître la personne qui s'était ainsi étalée sur lui.

_« Putain Malfoy, tu pourrais faire attention quand même » _vociféra-t-il

_« Ca va, c'est bon... je t'avais pas vu »_

Un silence suivit l'altercation. Comme si, pour une fois, ils étaient gênés de s'être ainsi emportés. Après quelques minutes qui leur parûrent une éternité, le Serpentard rompit enfin le silence:

_« En fait, c'est toi que je venais chercher »_

Puis, comme il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il ajouta très vite :

_« Pour la porte. Elle est fermée, et j'ai pas le mot de passe »_

_« Tu crois franchement que si j'avais ce mot de passe je serais occupé à dormir dans l'herbe adossé au châlet comme un clochard ? » _lui répondit très calmement Harry.

_« Co... comment?»_ s'étrangla le blond_, « Tu n'as pas le mot de passe? »_

_« Non, je n'ai pas le mot de passe. Je suis arrivé la tout à l'heure, la porte était déjà ouverte. C'est Christopher et Ryley qui ont le mot de passe. Le premier n'est pas dans sa chambre, le second est rentré immédiatement se mettre au lit après le speech de McGo et a placé un sort d'insonorisation à ses fenêtre»_

Draco n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Potter venait de lui dire ni plus ni moins qu'ils étaient à la porte, et tout cela d'un ton calme et posé. D'un bond, il se releva et alla coller son nez sur la vitre des deux chambres. Les rideaux du Serdaigle n'étaient même pas tirés, et à la lumière du lampadaire éclairant le sentier, on pouvait clairement voir sa valise encore posée sur son lit.

Draco tourna alors la tête vers la deuxième chambre, et du bien se rendre à l'évidence. Du premier coup d'oeil, on pouvait voir une fumée légèrement opaque, caractéristique des sorts d'insonorisation, épouser le coutours des vitres. Potter avait donc dit vrai. Il retourna donc aux côtés de celui-ci.

_« Ca va, tu me crois maintenant? »_ railla le brun

Le blond préfera ignorer cette réflexion et poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres:

_« Et qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant? »_

Harry le dévisagea avec un air dépité:

_« Tu vois une meilleure solution que la mienne ? »_

Draco resta debout à méditer pendant dix bonnes minutes.

Ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible. Lui, un Malfoy? Dormir le cul dans l'herbe comme un misérable? Jamais!

Cependant, au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte que c'était ça, ou ne pas dormir du tout. Jurant tout bas pour la énième fois de la journée, il s'assit à quelques mètres du brun, et chercha une position plus ou moins confortable.

_« C'est qu'en plus il fait froid !»_ râla-t-il encore quelques minutes plus tard

_« C'est normal, tu es en t-shirt et il est une heure du matin »_ lui répondit le Gryffondor, somnolant.

_« T'as facile toi, tu avais emmené ta cape »_

_« T'avais qu'à faire pareil » _

Draco soupira. Sur ce coup-là, il ne pouvait pas lui donner tort.

_« Viens !»_

_Le blond tourna la tête, croyant qu'il entendait des voix:_

_« Pardon? »_

_« Viens je te dis! »_

_« Où ça ? »_

_« Et bien, en dessous de ma cape. Elle est assez grande pour la mettre au dessus de nous deux »_

Draco resta abassourdi pendant quelques secondes et fixa le brun comme s'il venait de Mars.

Harry réalisa ce qu'il venait de proposer à son ennemi. Ennemi. Etait-ce encore le terme exact?

Harry chassa ce genre de pensées de sa tête. Il n'était plus l'heure pour de grandes réflexions philosophiques, et ce qui était fait était fait. Aussi, il rajouta:

_« Tu préfères peut-être crever de froid toute la nuit? C'est ton choix après tout »_

Le blond sembla sortir de sa torpeur et hocha bêtement la tête, en se rapprochant de lui.

Harry sursauta de le sentir soudain si proche.

_« Tu sais, on est pas obligés d'être collés, il y a assez de place »_

Draco hôcha à nouveau la tête, visiblement encore plus gêné que lui

Un long silence s'en suivit.

_« Bonne nuit »_ osa enfin murmurer le Serpentard.

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint : Harry dormait déjà, à quelques centimètres de lui.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. C'est vrai qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, c'est plus un chapitre de «transition»._

_Laissez-moi vos impressions via la review, et à bientôt!_

_Alehra_


End file.
